Incassable
by Pastel de Carne
Summary: Como siempre, momentos de su pasado serian proyectados en sus ojos, vividos e indistintos. Su pasado fue corto, por lo tanto, sus escenas siempre fueron claras, como pequeños cortometrajes, siempre precisos y perfectos. Nunca se esfumarían y nunca se olvidarían.


Aclaraciones:

El titulo esta en francés y literalmente significa ''irrompible''. Decidí ponerlo en este idioma por Franco de Colonia, quien fue el que impulso el concepto de métrica o o medida musical. Lo sentí adecuado.

Podría explicarles cual fue la visión que tenia cuando escribí este capitulo introductorio, pero prefiero que ustedes se hagan la suya propia, después con mucho gusto podremos compartir teorías.

Pretendo que esto sea el inicio de una historia conformada de varios capítulos cortos, acerca del mundo tal y como lo percibe un Sherlock algo... joven, por así decirlo.

Y eso es todo lo que diré...por ahora (▰˘◡˘▰)

Incassable

Un lugar que no existe en ningún otro lado. Totalmente exento del criterio ''tiempo'', ahí no existen las mañanas ni las noches. Solo una pálida aurora, que, de vez en vez cambia de colores, es lo que iluminaba el cielo.

Es por eso que el único hombre que habitaba ese mundo decidió cerrar sus ojos. Cuando lo hacía, empezaba a ver un sueño, una visión de la que estaba muy endiosado, una recopilación de memorias conocido como ''pasado''.

Como siempre, momentos de su pasado serian proyectados en sus ojos, vividos e indistintos. Su pasado fue corto, por lo tanto, sus escenas siempre fueron claras, como pequeños cortometrajes, siempre precisos y perfectos. Nunca se esfumarían y nunca se olvidarían.

Si algún cambio fuera a ocurrir en este mundo…definitivamente seria obra de una fuerza externa.

[¿Quiero despertar?]

Entonces el hombre abrió sus ojos y se congelo al ver lo improbable…no hay cambios en este mundo. Los vientos no soplan, las olas no chocan, pero por sobre todo, el definitivamente está solo, no existe nadie más aquí. Entonces, si es así, ¿porque? Delante de él, esa persona apareció y sonrió.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el sintió como si su cerebro estuviese siendo sacudido, y la sensación se expandió por todo su cuerpo, hizo que su boca, de la cual ya no emergía ningún sonido, se abriese y emitiría un apenas perceptible murmullo [Ha pasado un largo tiempo].

El hombre la conocía muy bien. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, esa persona aparecía, nítida e inmutable, era como si pudiese sentir la suavidad de su cabello resbalar de entre sus dedos, como si pudiese ver su piel reflejar la luz de primavera, nunca la podría confundir con nadie más. Pero, ¿por qué esta esa persona…aquí, donde nunca debería estar?

Sus manos, tocándole suavemente el rostro, hicieron que el hombre respirara con alegría.

[Tan solo en este lugar]

Esto es por mí, es mi culpa, murmura la chica con pesar.

Eso no es verdad, declara suavemente el hombre.

Nada lo es, yo jamás dejaría que tú te preocuparas por esto. Ya que desde el principio todo sucedió porque yo decidí que mi orgullo me dominara, yo lo elegí así, al final esto fue creado por mí. Aquí no hay perpetuidad, no hay eternidad, no hay hastió, no hay desesperación y no hay miedo. Aquí es perfecto.

[Ya no te dejare solo nunca más, ahora estoy aquí]

Ah~ y a pesar de que se la razón de porque estás aquí, que llegaste a este lugar por mí. El escucharte decir esas palabras, me brinda nada más que alegría. Sola y pura alegría.

[En verdad soy una persona terrible]

El hombre no podía contener su felicidad. Esa persona estaba aquí, ahora. Y tal vez por eso el mundo que él consideraba perfecto, y jamás cambiante, el lugar que él había creado para sí mismo, ya no era más perfecto.

Su mundo cambiaria, el tiempo volvería a correr, y se volvería un lugar tedioso y ordinario.

[Toma mi mano]

El hombre tomo su mano con fuerza, como si temiese que se esfumara con el más mínimo movimiento. Entonces la luz rodeo el espacio y aniquilo todo a su alrededor. El lugar lleno de rojo y naranja parecía declarar el fin de su mundo.

Todas las historias tienen su fin. La luz que apenas había crecido y libera sus colores comenzaba a calmarse, y desapareció justamente como llego, abruptamente y sin dejar rastro. La tierra en la que los dos se habían encontrado era solo una vista trágica desde los cielos.

[Todo volverá a girar]

Pero estaba bien, él podía aceptar ese final porque ahora ella estaba aquí, y el jamás volvería estar solo.

* * *

Mi eterno agradecimiento a mi querida amiga Alice Nocturn Dreams ヾ(´∀｀*)ﾉ

Sin su apoyo emocional esto jamas podría haber sido posible.

Vuelvo a aclarar que este fue el capitulo que sirve de introducción a la historia que pretendo desarrollar.

Se que puse la historia como ''en progreso'' pero no pondré fecha de publicación del siguiente capitulo ni nada por el estilo, lo haré conforme la marcha y sin presiones, conforme vaya saliendo. He tenido experiencias muy malas cuando me pongo fecha de entrega.

Gracias por leerlo y espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Me despido de ustedes y que el Rukh los guié por la vida! ╰( ´・ω・)つ── ✿


End file.
